


Cherry popsicle

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: It's summer time, Percival is hot and Newt is making that worse





	1. Chapter 1

_Damn it's hot out here_

The ac was broken so now Percival was in the living room surrounded by fans which was helping but not enough. Percival would stick he's head in the freezer but of course no ice so Newt went out to get some _Mercy Lewis what's taking him so long!?_ Percival got off his sofa, he hated the feeling of his sweaty skin sticking to the leather furniture. He already got rid of his shirt and pants now he's just wearing boxers, if Newt doesn't hurry he just going to walk around naked in this heat.

"Percy I'm back!"

 _Finally!_ Percival rushed to the door ready to grab the bag of ice expect there wasn't any. " Newt where's the ice?" Newt looked at Percival hair damp from the sweat wearing only a blue tank top and brown cargo shorts with flip flops on. " Oh well you see the store was all out. But they had popsicles so I got that instead." Newt held the box of frozen syrup, it was pretty big box carrying 20 packs, Percival wanted to cry _You had one job!_ " Want one Percy? Oh and here's your change." Percival shook his head seating back down on the sofa, Newt shrugged his shoulders walking away to put the box in the freezer.

Newt came back seating down next to Percival not phased at all he didn't bring ice back. " Hey let's watch nature show maybe they'll feature winter animals." Percival huffed grabbing the remote turning the tv on, not sure how that'll help it just make him more jealous of the animals enjoying the cool air. Percival looked seeing Newt had a popsicle in his hand taking the wrapper off it revealed a red one. Newt licked it a few times before sticking it in his mouth sucking on it. Percival face flushed seeing the man with the frozen ice, Newt has oral fixation and he's not even aware of that. Something was always in his mouth or touching his lips it drove Percival crazy _of all days why today_. Newt stared at the tv paying no mind to Percy eyeing him. He continued licking his popsicle liking the cherry flavor. Licking the sides with his tongue dragging it to the top of the tip biting down on it. Percival had to control himself from not making a noise at what he was witnessing. Some of the popsicle was beginning to melt some of the liquid sliding down Newt's lips and dipping on his hands. He slide the stick in his mouth getting the last piece of the frozen treat and slide it back out the stick was clean. Percival shot up from the sofa speeding walking out the room.

" Percy where are you going?"

" Taking a bath!" _And also take care of this below_

Newt shrugged his shoulder " Guess the heat got to him."

 


	2. Blue Raspberry Popsicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 enjoy ^-^

Newt was getting bored watching tv and being hot. He got up walking to the kitchen to get another popsicle. _Maybe Percy want one this time._ Grabbing one out the box closing the freezer door Newt headed upstairs.

" Percy are you done taking a bath? I brought you a popsicle."  There was no answer so he opened the door walking inside. Percival was standing up wearing shirts, towel over his shoulder, hair damp. His face was rather flushed however. " Percy are you still hot? Here I got this for you." Percival didn't say a word he took the wrapper out of Newt's hand sitting down on the bed. Newt sat next to him humming to himself, looking at Percival he wasn't eating his frozen treat. " Don't like blue flavor?" Percival shook his head with a smirk, " Taste fine I guess but I think it'll taste better on something else." Newt tiled his head in confusion.

Percival had pushed Newt down so he's laying on his back on the bed. The man hovered over the other kissing him on the lips, Newt could taste the popsicle flavor _Blue raspberry nice-"_ Ahh" He yelped feeling the cold frozen treat touching is chest. Percival moved Newt's shirt up some more rubbing the popsicle on his nipples. Newt moaned, enjoying the sensation and feeling Percy's tongue on him right after. Newt's body twitched a little when the popsicle melt dripping on his skin which Percival lap right up. " M-more!" Percival moved his hand down undoing Newt's pants.

" No underwear huh?"

" It's hot outside nobody could tell." Percival chuckled placing the frozen treat on his cock, Newt let out a loud groan gripping the sheets. " Eat the rest Newt." He opened his eyes wondering why, the popsicle was nearly gone only a little bit left. Then he noticed his cock covered in blue liquid standing tall neck to Percy's face who had a smug grin on their face. _Oh_ he slowly to the stick placing it in his mouth to get the last piece before it melted anywhere else. Percival began sucking Newt off lips and tongue turning blue licking the  flavored syrup off. Newt almost chocked on the stick with how Percy licked the side of his cock then kissing the tip of the head. Newt couldn't take it anymore, placing both hands on his Percival's head he pushed him down causing him to gag a little. Percival didn't seem to mind letting Newt thrust his hips and move his head up and down. " P-Percy I'm-" He came down Percival's throat who swallowed everything, Newt gasped laying back down on the bed arm over his face. Percival removed his mouth with a pop licking his lips, getting up he went to the bathroom coming back shortly after with a damp washcloth placing it on Newt's head.

" You okay?"

" I feel wonderful, strangely not hot. What about you?"

" Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> Oblivious Newt is the best Newt :D


End file.
